L'autre Côté d'Amour
by AngieBaby and AJ
Summary: Cette histoire est pour Taylor! J'ai su que vous ne pourrait pas le lire dans anglais, donc pour mon meilleur ami, ici c'est, seulement pour vous! !!!


Le soleil était brillant et parfait pour une promenade dans le parc. C'était le ressort premier et toutes les fleurs commençaient à fleurir dans la neige qui fond. Monica a soupiré. Elle a aimé le temps de ressort, est avec cela la nouvelle vie et les nouvelles couleurs. Elle a aimé les oiseaux de bébé de façon ont chanté et ont appris premièrement à voler. Elle a aimé la couleur de l'herbe dans le printemps. C'était une telle couleur brillante verte. Elle était seulement a stupéfié pour voir la gloire de Dieu montrante partout. Il a pris presque son souffle loin, voir des montagnes et des vallées et les lacs et les rivières. Elle a soupiré encore et a souri alors comme elle a vu la promenade de Andrew vers elle avec un sourire sur sa face. Il l'a approchée et l'a prise dans le sien arme pour quelques moments. Elle a souri et demandé,  
  
  
  
"Pour quel était cela?" Il a ri et répondu.  
  
  
  
"Bien, la Fille d'Ange, je n'ai pas ya d'évêché dans un entier deux heures!" Il a dit, vérifier sa montre de poignet. "Pouvoir vous blâmez un ange pour manquer le sien le meilleur ami?"  
  
  
  
"Non, je ne devine pas." Elle a dit et il a emballé le sien arme vers elle dans une autre étreinte tendue. Il a tiré loin et Monica mené par-dessus à un banc de parc proche et à eux les deux s'est asseoir. Monica a mis son menton dans elle transmet et dévisagé hors à travers le parc, à couple strolling la main dans la main, les enfants qui jouent, et oiseaux qui chantent. Andrew a remarqué le regard d'intention sur sa face et dévisagé à elle curieusement, avec un sourcil blond haussé légèrement. Elle a jetté un coup d'oeil en haut à lui, sentir son regard, et ri à lui.  
  
  
  
"Qu'avez-vous ce regard sur votre face pour, Andy?" Elle a demandé avec un petit rire nerveux.  
  
  
  
"Je dois dire pareil à vous! De que pensiez-vous?" Elle a souri et le morceau sa lèvre.  
  
  
  
"J'étais seulement penser de toutes les belles créations ici sur la terre. Cela est tout." Elle a dit. Elle a cherché à lui et souri légèrement et il a placé une main sur son épaule et dit,  
  
  
  
"Vous sont sûr qu'est tout?" Andrew l'a regardée douteusement, et elle a roulé ses yeux.  
  
  
  
"Vous me savez si bien. Je vous aime pour cela." Elle a dit. Il a hoché sa tête et dit,  
  
  
  
"Je vous aime aussi, Sweetie. Maintenant me dire, de qu'est-ce que ya pense- t-il?" Elle le morceau sa lèvre et a cherché comme un jeune couple marché par, la main dans la main, la conversation dans les petites voix avec l'un l'autre.  
  
  
  
"Que supposez-vous ez est comme, Andy? Pour être dans l'amour?" Elle a demandé dans une voix tremblante. La question l'a pris par la surprise et il a soupiré et a détourné les yeux.  
  
  
  
"Ya sait que j'essaie de m'imaginer ce que c'est comme. Je vois couple traîne et j'essaie de m'imaginer ce que c'est qu'ils se sentent. Mais je ne peux pas." Elle a dit. Andrew a regardé le dos avec un sourire insignifiant sur sa face.  
  
  
  
"Pourquoi tout le soudain vous apportez ceci en haut?" Il a demandé. Elle s'est haussé les épaules et soupiré une fois plus.  
  
  
  
"Je devine. ..I ne sait pas." Je seulement. .." Elle a commencé.  
  
  
  
"Seulement que?" Il l'a incitée. Elle le morceau sa lèvre et a cherché le dos dans ses yeux.  
  
  
  
"J'ai pensé de ceci un lotissement dernièrement. Je viens de vouloir savoir, ya sait?" Il a hoché sa tête silencieusement.  
  
  
  
"J'ai aussi." Il a rétorqué hors soudain. "Je toujours me suis demandé ce que ce serait comme. Je recevrais une image dans mon esprit de. ..well...us je devine. Et je ferais seulement le prodige. ..ya sait?"  
  
  
  
"Nous? Vous signifiez. ..us?" Elle a demandé avec les yeux larges.  
  
  
  
"Bien sûr." Il a dit silencieusement. "Je ne peux pas imaginer me suis dans l'amour avec n'importe qui mais vous. Il n'aurait pas raison seulement. Si je pouvais aimer, je vous aimerais et seulement vous, la Fille d'Ange." Il a dit avec un sourire. Quelques-uns déchirent fui de ses yeux et elle a emballé l'arme vers sa taille et dit,  
  
  
  
"Cela est si doux. Je vous aimerais aussi Andy." 


End file.
